So I Might Not Look the Same...
by Dead Profile
Summary: What if Arnold Vosloo was the real Imhotep?
1. Pure Insanity

I don't own any of these characters, except Rebecca's appearance.  
  
So I Might Not Look the Same...  
  
Chapter 1: Pure Insanity  
  
Rebecca Joan had always loved Egypt since she was a little kid. She loved the rich history, the temples, the gods, and everything about it. She wished she could tell people that Egypt was in her blood, like Rachel Weisz, her favorite actress, had said about her Egypt-loving character Evy Carnahan in Rebecca's favorite movie, 'The Mummy'.  
  
The truth was, Rebecca was far from Egyptian. Her hair was blond and silky, and her eyes were chocolate brown. She was fair-skinned, and quite attractive really. Yet, even with her beauty, she had never had a single boyfriend. She didn't know why she kept refusing offers of love from the most handsome boys in school but it just didn't feel right.  
  
Rebecca was sure that she wanted to be an Egyptologist when she grew up. "I love Egypt!" She would say to her mother, "I dream about it, I live it, I breathe it, it's part of me, I swear!" Her dreams of Egypt were very strange. They always took place in Ancient times, and Rebecca's hair was black, her eyes dark, and her skin painted with the beautiful designs of Ancient Egypt.  
  
Every day after school, Rebecca's mother would come pick the 16-year-old girl up and drive for an hour down the highway before reaching their house. It was a very boring routine. One day, after being picked up especially late because of chess club, Rebecca and her mother were driving home, watching a beautiful sunset. All the good radio stations had commercials on, so Mrs. Joan had turned the radio off.  
  
Rebecca watched the pink-and-purple clouds shift in the wind, until she could have sworn she saw one the shape of a human face. Her spine tingled. It looked familiar.  
  
"Open the door... leap out..." A frightening little whisper in the back of her head said. Rebecca was startled. "Wait, you want me to open the car door and leap out onto the highway going 75 MPH?" She questioned the voice. "Do it..." The ghostly voice whispered. "That's pure insanity!" She thought, but without her telling her body to, without meaning to, something made her open the manual lock on the car door, unbuckle her seatbelt and fling herself onto the side of the highway. Her body hit the grassy hill slope beside the highway and she blacked out.  
  
The next thing that she felt was pain. Complete and total pain. She opened one bruised eye just a crack. She saw her mother crying and screaming, and a few ambulances, that had probably just arrived seconds before she awoke, because they hadn't done anything to her yet.  
  
Her mind drifted in and out of contiousness. But she could remember one thing. Her dream, except it wasn't a dream, more like a memory, and it had been clearer. She remembered a man... Imhotep. Imhotep?! She thought, That's crazy! Imhotep is a movie character! But it had been him, Imhotep, in her dream/memory. How did I know it was Imhotep? She questioned herself. The answer was simple. The man in her dreams looked like Arnold Vosloo's, who played Imhotep in the movie, twin! If she had not known better she would have said it was him!  
  
"C'mon miss," A voice said, "We're gonna take you to a hospital." Rebecca was strapped up and put inside the ambulance.  
  
On the ride there, all her pounding head could think of was Imhotep...Imhotep...Imhotep. It was strange. She got a feeling of intense passion just by saying the name, though this had never happened before. Rebecca laid back and let her dreams overrun her confused thoughts. 


	2. The Dream

So I Might Not Look the Same...  
  
Chapter 2: The Dream  
  
"I love you, Anck-su-namun," came the breathless whisper of he-who-looked- like-Arnold Vosloo. Rebecca looked around, except she wasn't Rebecca anymore. She was Anck-su-namun. It was her face, just with darker skin, Egyptian eyes, and straight black hair. But Anck-su-namun is only a movie character... Rebecca/Anck-su-namun thought. But maybe, maybe, they were real people, and... I'm Anck-su-namun, and... Arnold Vosloo is Imhotep? The possibility was too strange to even consider.  
  
"I love you," he whispered again, and Rebecca/Anck-su-namun fell into his soft embrace. They kissed. Rebecca had never kissed a boy before, (that she knew of) yet it came naturally to her. Yes, she thought, yes, this is right. This is where I belong. I am safe here. She knew she loved this man, purely and passionately and deeply, yet... he was Arnold Vosloo, the movie star. They had never met. But she had met Imhotep...  
  
They kissed again, longer and harder than before. Imhotep wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned against him. He rocked her back and forth as she pressed against his side. Rebecca/Anck-su-namun began to sing their special song:  
  
As the Nile flows,  
  
As our love grows,  
  
I will always be there  
  
Be there for you.  
  
Remember me,  
  
Remember me,  
  
Remember me,  
  
Remember me.  
  
Rebecca/Anck-su-namun had never heard the song in her life, yet she knew it all, the tune, the words, by heart. It was their song. They created it. They sung it to each other. No one else knew of it. It was theirs, just as their love was. "This wasn't in the movie," Rebecca thought.  
  
They kissed again and Imhotep moved his arm over her shoulder, smudging the golden paint. She didn't care. He loved her and she loved him. Nothing else mattered. Suddenly, they heard a voice, a voice Rebecca had never heard, but recognized immediately. "The Pharaoh!" Imhotep whispered. She didn't want him to leave, didn't want the soft, comforting embrace to be gone. "I love you..." She whispered. She had never said those words to a non-family- member before, yet it felt right to do so.  
  
This is like the movie, Rebecca thought, Yet, it's different. It's real. Imhotep hid in the shadows as the Pharaoh entered. He saw Rebecca/Anck-su- namun's smudged paint. "Who has touched you?" He demanded. She looked at him guiltily, not know what to say. Imhotep walked out from the shadows. "Imhotep?!" the Pharaoh gasped, "My priest?!" Not knowing what she was doing, but more relying on instincts from the Mummy movie, Rebecca/Anck-su- namun took her dagger and plunged it into Seti I's back.  
  
By this time, Imhotep had drawn his sword and joined Rebecca/Anck-su-namun in the process of hacking at the Pharaoh's body. Almost everything's going just like the movie, Rebecca thought, Maybe I'm just fantasizing myself in the movie.. But she knew that was wrong. This was real. She love between her and Imhotep, the cries of bloody murder from Seti I, the dread in the pit of her stomach of knowing what she would have to do, yet she also felt that she didn't mind it. She loved this man, Imhotep, Arnold Vosloo, whoever, so much she would do anything for him.  
  
The deed was done, and Imhotep's priests were pulling him, rushing him out of the room so he wouldn't be blamed fro the Pharaoh's murder. He resisted. "Go! Save yourself!" Rebecca/Anck-su-namun cried. "No." He said, unfaltering. Rebecca/Anck-su-namun didn't want her love in danger. "Only you can resurrect me!" She told him. He looked sad, knowing what she would do.  
  
Rebecca/Anck-su-namun ran her fingertips over her lover's face, barley touching him. The priests pushed harder, trying to get Imhotep to leave. Soon they grew too strong for him. "I won't leave you!" he cried as they pulled him away. "Anck-su-namun!"  
  
The Med Jai had come, and not a moment too soon. The time is now, Rebecca/Anck-su-namun said. Trying not to look scared, she raised her dagger. "My body is no longer his temple!" she cried, saying the exact words as she remembered from the movie, because her stomach was a knot of mixed emotions and she couldn't have made up something even if she had tried to.  
  
Rebecca/Anck-su-namun plunged the dagger into her stomach. Pain. Lots of it. Worse than any she had felt before, even flying out of a car at 75 MPH. Her vision was getting blurry. She knew she was dying. She saw the blood on her hands and the look at fright on the Med Jais' faces, before a comforting black blanket stretched over her eyes. 


	3. Realization

So I Might Not Look the Same...  
  
Chapter 3: Realization  
  
Rebecca awoke in a hospital bed. There was pain, but not as excruciating, and not in the same place. She lifted up the bottom of her shirt. There, like always, was the thin scar on her abdomen her mother had always told her was a birthmark. How else could she explain it? She knew nothing of Rebecca's being Anck-su-namun, and of her love for Imhotep. Imhotep. She smiled just thinking about him. I have to see him, Rebecca/Anck-su-namun thought.  
  
Rebecca turned to look at her surroundings. Her first shock was seeing her hair so... blonde! The next was the lack of lilies and gold paint. Rebecca/Anck-su-namun felt a jolt to her system. For the first time she knew who she was! It was as if Anck-su-namun's soul had willed her to open the car door, knowing all Rebecca needed to get her memory going was a good bump on the head. She remembered every detail of life in Ancient Egypt, down to the Pharaoh and her rather unpleasant job.  
  
Rebecca's mother came in. "Oh thank heavens!" She cried, "You're awake!" Then she ran to embrace her daughter. Rebecca/Anck-su-namun's mind was still a little hazy. "Where is he?" She said in Ancient Egyptian. "What?" Rebecca's mother asked, not understanding a word. Rebecca tried again. "Where is he?" She said in English. "Where is who, honey?" her mother cooed. "Imhotep." Rebecca/Anck-su-namun said as if this were obvious.  
  
"Imhotep?" Rebecca's mother asked questioningly, "Isn't he that man from that Egypt movie you like?" Rebecca shook her head, then nodded. "Yes and no." She said. "Where is he? I need to see him!" Rebecca's mother looked at her strangely. "I'll see what I can do..." she said slowly, then got up and left.  
  
Rebecca had hopes that her mother would be able to get Arnold/Imhotep to come and see her. Her Aunt, her mother's sister, had done the makeup for The Mummy. Rebecca had tried to talk her mother to go and let her watch the filming, which was in the middle of the Sahara Desert, but nooooooooooooo, she had to stay in school and learn complicated math that would be no use to the average person, or even the smart stock-exchange business man.  
  
Rebecca stayed at the hospital for a week. Almost all her wounds where healed and her bruises were almost gone. She began to lose hope that her mother would be able to persuade famous Arnold Vosloo to come see a psychopath teenager who purposely flew out of a car.  
  
But on the last day she was scheduled to be in the hospital, it happened. Arnold Vosloo, along with a party of managers and bodyguards, was at her room door. He was dressed in a black shirt and jeans, not very Egyptian, but his head was still shaven clean, and he had his charming smile.  
  
"Hi," he said friendly-ish, "Your mother said you were requesting to see me. Calling me Imhotep..." he chuckled. "Yes, a lot of people call me that. Can't remember a decent actor's name, I suppose." Rebecca/Anck-su-namun couldn't think. She hadn't seen this man for 3000 years, yet it was him. Him. Imhotep. Her love.  
  
Rebecca regained her senses. "Erm, can I speak with you for a moment?" she asked breathlessly, "Alone?" The bodyguards did not look happy about this, but Arnold/Imhotep waved them off. He entered the sterilized white room and shut the door, then sat down on one of the chairs by her bed.  
  
He smiled at her. "Do you know who I am?" She asked, wondering if he knew of his *other* existence. His smile faltered, "I have to say that I do not." Rebecca/Anck-su-namun was crushed. This might take some work... she sighed. "Okay, let's restart this." She smiled brightly. "Have you ever had any strange dreams about, oh let's say.... Ancient Egypt?"  
  
His smile disappeared. "How did you know...? I didn't tell anyone..." She smiled. "It's okay," she reassured. "What's said here is strictly between you and me." She had heard her mother say this once to one of her friends on the telephone and Rebecca/Anck-su-namun had always wanted to say it.  
  
"Now, in these dreams," She continued, "Were you...an Ancient Egyptian? Did people call you something that is not your name, yet you responded to it?" He looked uneasy. "Well, yeah." he admitted, "Are you some kind of psychopath teenager?!" he said, a little frightened. "Look," she said, not wanting him to quit now, "What did people call you in these dreams?"  
  
He squirmed in his seat a little. It looked like there was something he wanted to tell her, yet he didn't want to share with anyone, afraid of what jeering taunts he might receive in turn. "They called me.... Imhotep." he said at last. "Yes," Rebecca/Anck-su-namun was excited. She was so close! "Does it seem, I dunno, maybe a little familiar to you? Sort of like your movie?" She questioned. Arnold/Imhotep stood up. "Okay, this is way too creepy for me. I'm outta here." 


	4. Reunited

So I Might Not Look the Same...  
  
Chapter 4: Reunited  
  
"No!" Rebecca/Anck-su-namun cried. "Don't leave! Please don't!" She begged him. He turned to her. "I'm sorry, but you scare me." He said. "You're not scared of me." She retorted, "You're scared of remembering. That anyone would know you remember things. Things that I remembered and have learned to accept! You're scared of knowing."  
  
He stared at her for a while before turning to leave. Rebecca/Anck-su-namun was crushed. 'He doesn't love me anymore.' The thought brought tears to her eyes. She looked at the floor. "As the Nile flows," She sang softly to herself, "As our love grows," She looked up. Arnold/Imhotep was stopped at the doorway, listening. "I will always be there, be there for you." Arnold/Imhotep's head turned slightly and she could see his eyes, looking at her. She raised her head and stared at him straight in the eye. "Remember me, remember me," She sang, "Remember me, remember me."  
  
Arnold/Imhotep looked at her for a moment before shaking his head as if to shake off a bug that had been so annoyingly perched on his ear, and walked out of the room. Rebecca/Anck-su-namun fell onto her bead, sobbing. Her mother tried to comfort her, but it was no use.  
  
Arnold/Imhotep walked down the hospital steps along with his body guards and managers, who had all come in different cars. "You can go now." The bodyguards and managers shrugged and got in their own cars and drove off faster than you can say "Egypt." Arnold/Imhotep just stood there, staring at a tree but not really seeing it. He was thinking about the girl and what she had said.  
  
'How did she know?' He asked himself, 'How did she know about my dreams and visions?' He remembered what she had said, "'Things that I have remembered and have learned to accept!'" And the song. It was so strange. Sung in a different language he could understand. "'Remember me, remember me.'" Arnold/Imhotep's eyes popped out of their dreamy state. It was *her*! His missing piece! How could he have been so foolish as to not recognize her?  
  
Arnold/Imhotep turned around and dashed up the steps and into the hospital. "Sir, please do not run in here, sir! This is a hospital!" The nurse cried, but Arnold/Imhotep paid no heed. He raced down the hall to the her room. Inside, Rebecca/Anck-su-namun was sitting upright on the bed, her feet hanging over the side, being cradled in the arms of her mother. She was crying very hard.  
  
Rebecca/Anck-su-namun looked up when she saw Arnold/Imhotep at the door, but quickly returned her gaze to the floor. It hurt just to look at him. 'He does not remember me.' Arnold/Imhotep walked across the tiled floor and kneeled down in front of her. Rebecca's mother let go of her daughter, and walked outside so they could talk.  
  
Imhotep stroked Anck-su-namun's hair on the side of her head. She raised her hand and put it on top of his. "Anck-su-namun?" Imhotep asked. Anck-su- namun bit her lip, gave a weak smile, and nodded. He smiled, then, hesitating a little bit, they both leaned forward and kissed. When they were finished, they leaned forward more so they're foreheads and noses were touching. Both were smiling.  
  
"Just like in Egypt," Imhotep said in Ancient Egyptian while smiling broadly. "*Exactly* like in Egypt." Anck-su-namun replied with a grin. And then, without hesitation this time, they kissed again, as deeply and romantically as they had in Ancient Times. 


End file.
